Don des Marcheurs sur Verre
=Niveau Un= Contrôle des machines simples Le garou peut commander aux esprits des machines les plus simples, faisant basculer les leviers, déverrouillant les portes, faisant rouler les poulies et ainsi de suite. Tout esprit technologique peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Manipulation + Artisanat (difficulté 7)). Le contrôle dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Diagnostique D’un seul coup d’œil, le Marcheur sur Verre peut savoir ce qui ne va pas avec une machine. Il peut ensuite demander l’aide de l’esprit de la machine pour réparer l’appareil endommagé. N’importe quel esprit technologique peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Perception + Artisanat pour identifier le problème. Puis il dépense un point de Gnose pour convaincre l’esprit de la machine de l’aider à réparer l’appareil (la plupart des esprits y seront disposés pour éviter de se retrouver à la casse!). Le temps nécessaire à la réparation est diminué par deux et le joueur peut soustraire tous les succès de son jet de Perception + Artisanat des succès nécessaires pour réparer l’appareil. Tir difficile Ce don, autrefois assez raffiné, est très populaire depuis quelque temps. il permet au loup garou d’accomplir des exploits de précision avec une arme à feu, comme tirer dans la main d’un adversaire pour lui faire lâcher son arme, ou même tirer dans le canon de l’arme d’un ennemi. Le garou ne peut toutefois pas utiliser ce don pour blesser directement son adversaire et il ne peut s’en servir qu’avec un pistolet ou une carabine. Ce don est enseigné par un esprit de l’air. Système : Le joueur ajoute la Gloire permanente de son personnage à son groupement de dés quand il tente un tir véritablement compliqué. Ce don ne peut pas infliger de dégâts directs à la cible (« je lui tire entre les deux yeux »), mais peut être utilisé de façon indirecte (« je tire dans la corde qui retiens le chandelier au-dessus de lui »). Ce don est permanent. Budget approval process (*TB - Corporate Wolves) Comme vous le dirait tout employer exploité et sous payé, faire approuver un budget nécessite de connaitre les bonnes personnes. Ce don permet de déterminer le maillon faile d'un groupe social et sur quel personne il faut s'appuyer pour obtenir des résultats. Ce don peut être enseigné par Esprit abeille ou fourmi. Système : Dépense d'un point de volonté et jet Per + Etiquette 5. n cas de succès, le garou sait automatiquement quel est le plus propice membre du groupe qu'il lui faut approcher pour atteindre son but. Le nombre de succès permet de scanner un groupe plus grand. Déterminer quel punk il faut frapper pour que les autres se mettent à fuir ne coute qu'un succès, déterminer quel employer il faut corrompre pour faire tomber toute une organisation en couterait au moins cinq. Le narrateur peut également informer que le don n'a pas d'effet car aucun membre de l'organisation n'a suffisement de carte en main pour causer la perte de toute la société. Mental de Glace (*TB - Cyberdogs) Trop de garou ont peut d'aller au dela des limites de leur corps. Pour contrer cela, les cyberdogs ont un don qui banni la peur, l'anxiété et autres émotions. Les personnes visées par ce don perdent leurs émotions et sont capable de penser avec une logique parfaite. Ce don peut être enseigné par une argaignée du motif. Système : Le cyberdog dépense un point de volonté et lance Int + Inv 7 résisté par Ast + Inst 7 La cible peut choisir de ne pas résister et l'on peut s'affecter soi-même. Si le cyberdog fait plus de succès, la personnalité de la cible devient froide et inpersonnelle pour autant de tour que de succès, réfléchissant uniquement intellectuellement de façon détachée, ignorant ses émotions. Les Emotions existent toujours mais comme un concept, une cible pourrait penser : "J'aime cet homme, ce n'est pas dans mon intéret qu'il soit blessé." Ce don ne contre pas les effets du délirium. Les garous sous l'effet de ce don font des jets de rage à 2, bien qu'une frénésie brise l'effet du don. Last ditch (*TB - Die Ultimae): Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Well-Oiled Running (*TB - Die Ultimae) Le meilleur partenaire d'un soldat est sont équipement, son pire ennemi est l'éraillement. Ce don réduit grandement ce risque en protégeant la machine des facteur environnementaux. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit de Rouille, de guerre ou d'eau. Système : dépense un point de gnose et lance Vig + Artisanat 7 Le don protège une machine contre la corrosion naturelle et l'effet de la météo pour un jour par succès. La machine peut toujours être endommagée par une attaque directe. Terminal réseau (*TB - Random interrupts) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Tommy's new trick (*TB - Wise Guys) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Toucher de la Mère (*TB - Wise Guys) Cf Théurge. Le garou récite Luke 17:19 en l'employant. " Et il lui dit, Relève toi et va, ta foi t'a résuccité. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Agroculture (*TB1ère - Urban farmer) Fait croitre la végétation and une zone même non adaptée comme du bitume ou du métal. Noter que l'utilisation de ce don en présence d'humain brise le voile. Système : Un point de gnose, jet de Astuce + Conn des plantes 7, le nombre de succès donne la puissance de la croissance. 1 succès : De l'herbe et mousses 2 succès : Des plantes grimpantes 3 succès : Des haies et buissons 4 succès : Des arbustes 5 succès : Grand arbre Persuasion (Second Edition Main Book) -- This Gift allows a homid to become more persuasive when dealing with others; his statements and arguments are imbued with meaning or credibility. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor-spirit. System : The Garou rolls Charisma + Subterfuge (difficulty 6). If successful, the difficulties of all Social rolls are reduced by one for the remainder of the scene. Sense Weaver (Umbra) -- The Garou may sense Weaver energies or spirits in the nearby area. This Gift is taught by any Gaian spirit. System : The Garou rolls Perception + Science against a difficulty determined by the Storyteller based on the strength of the presence. Sense Weaver (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- On a successful roll of Perception + Science, the Garou may sense Weaver spirits or energies in the nearby area. The difficulty is based on the strength of the Weaver's influence. (Sensing a Mind Spider in Dream would have a difficulty of 6.) City Farmer Gift Agro Culture (Glass Walkers Tribe Book) -- The Garou can cause plants to take root and grow in places where it is usually impossible for plants to grow. This Gift does not make plants grow supernaturally fast; it simply gives them a chance for life where none existed before. The plants must still be tended to and watered. However, the plants can use artificial substances such as concrete and plastic for soil. They dig their roots in and grow. Plants can even be coaxed to grow out of walls, as long as they are nurtured during the process. This Gift is taught by plant spirits. System : The Garou must plant seeds in the area to be fertilized. If this is a concrete wall, he must place the seeds in cracks within the surface. He then rolls Charisma + Science (or Herbatology) against a difficulty dependent on the toxicity of the area. An abandoned lot might be 5, a typical city building bathed in the smog of passing cars might be 6 or 7, while an oil spill site might he 9. =Niveau Deux= Cybersens En étudiant à la fois ses sens naturels et les capacités sensoriels des machines, le garou peut échanger les premiers contre les dernières. Il pourra choisir d’échanger son ouïe normale contre un sens radar, ou une vue ordinaire contre une vue sensible aux infrarouges ou aux U.V. N’importe quel esprit technologique peut enseigner ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose par sens affecté, puis fait un jet de Perception + Science 7 pour activer les nouveaux sens du garou. Ce don dure toute une scène. Surtension En parlant aux esprits électriques, le garou peut causer une coupure de courant sur une zone étendue. Un élémentaire d’électricité enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet d’Astuce + Science (difficulté 7). Le nombre de succès détermine la taille de la zone affectée. Un succès éteint une seule pièce, tandis que cinq coupe le courant dans un arrondissement entier. Gratte-ciel vue (*TB) Les jungle urbaine offrent de nouvelle possibilité pour les chasseur, mais présente aussi leur désavantages. L'un des plus problématique , c'est que leur proie peuvent disparaitre dans la foule. Avec ce don, le glasswalker peut voir à travers les yeux d'une esprit de Verre d'une fenêtre d'un immeuble pour repérer sa cible d'en haut. Ce don peut être enseigné par un City father ou un esprit Verre. Système : jet gnose 6 Pour un tour par succès, le garou peut voir comme s'il regardait depuis n'importe quelle fenêtre de la zone (un demi-bloc/quartier). Si c'est dans le but de voir des détails précifiques, un nouveau jet Per + Vig +1 dé pour chaque succès au jet de gnose initial pour déterminer si le détail peut être cu à temps. La difficulté dépend du caractère élusif de la cible. Gremlins (*TB) Le Ragabash peut provoquer la panne d’un appareil technologique simplement en le touchant. Ce don perturbe en fait l’énergie spirituelle de l’appareil, à tel point qu’il cesse de fonctionner. Si le Garou peut effrayer suffisamment l’esprit, celui-ci désertera la machine, rendant la panne permanente. Un Gremlin enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Manipulation + Intimidation. La difficulté est déterminé par la complexité de l’objet. Plus le loup garou obtient de succès, plus l’appareil est endommagé. Cinq succès permettent de causer une panne définitive (l’esprit a fui). Une bonne interprétation pourrait accorder plusieurs dés de bonus, à la discrétion du conteur. Appareil Difficulté Ordinateur 4 PDA/Ipod 5 Téléphone 6 Tondeuse 7 Automobile 8 Couteau 10 Billet tombé du ciel (*TB) Les glasswalkers peuvent convaincre les esprits de l'argent de changer de valeur. La pièce ou le billet se métamorphose simplement. Ce don peut être enseigné par un Esprit d'argent (monaie) Système : jet Charisme + Politique en dépensant un point de gnose. La valeur que prend la pièce ou le billet dépend des dénominations existantes. chaque succès peut changer une pièce ou un billet. De l'argent étranger peut également être converti de la sorte, en changeant la valeur ainsi que le pays. Pièce ou billet changé en : Diff 50 cents 2 1 euro 3 2 euro 4 5 euro 5 10 euro 6 20 euro 7 50 euro 8 100 euro 9 500 euro 10 Acier fait Chair (*TB - Cyberdogs) Parfois cela vaut la peine de faire un pas en arrière pour mieux progresser. Un tel exemple serait lors des passage au détecteur de métaux des aéroports. Ce don permet au garou de changer toutes les parties cybernétiques de son corps en chair. Mais tant qu'ils sont sous forme de chairs, les équipements ne fonctionnent pas. Ce don peut être enseigné par un Esprit cygale ou serpent. Système : Le cyberdog dépense un point de gnose et la transformation est instantanée. Le don dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Mot à la mode (*TB - Corporate Wolves) Les glasswalkers ont toujours eu besoin de se cacher au nez et à la barbe de tous encore plus que les autres tribus. A cette fin, ils ont développer de nombreux don pour communiquer discretement. Le loup corporatiste commence simplement à parler la langue du buissness et la personne à qui il s'adresse comprendra parfaitement le message qui peut n'avoir absolument rien à voir avec les phrases prononcée. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : Le loup dépense un point de volonté et lance Charisme + subt 7 Chaque succès détermine la précision du message transmis. Un succès donne un message d'une phrase (Nous allons emprunter l'escalier pour nous éclipser) Cinq succès et l'on peut transmettre une une courte histoire dans une phrase en language technique. On peut bien sur répéter le don si l'on ne parvient pas à tout transmettre mais cela demande un point de volonter supplémentaire. Partition Mentale (*TB - Random interrupts) Un don favori des Random qui ont découvert qu'ils pouvaient se multitasquer quasi aussi bien qu'un processeur. Ce don permet au garou de partitionner son esprit et de se concentrer sur une nouvelle tache sans interrompre la précédente. Un crack a dit un jour : "Ce n'est pas du vrai multitache mais ca l'imite super bien.". Ce don peut être enseigné par une araignée du motif. Système : Dépense un point de volonté et lance sa gnose 6 Pour chaque succès obtenu, le joueur peut entammer une nouvelle tâche d'une action étendue à chaque tour. Aucune pénalité n'est encourue pour l'action, mais s'il se produit un échec critique, toute les taches incompletes échouent. Exemple : Backup travaille sur le hacking comprenant trois taches séparées mais veux gagner du temps. Il active le don et fait deux succès à son jet de gnose. Au premier tour, il commence à craquer le systeme en faisant son jet classique. Au second tour, il continue à travailler sur le systeme mais commence également à craquer le code de sécurité et lance pour les deux taches. au troisième tour et les suivants, il travaille sur le systeme, sur le code et sur les glace noires défensives simultanément. S'il avait fait un échec critique au jet de gnose, il aurait commencé à travailler mais se serait effondré en se tenant la tête sous l'effort. Image de Saints (*TB - Wise Guys) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Pennies From Heaven (Glass Walker Tribe Book) -- The Garou can convince money spirits to improve the value of his money by changing the denominations of the coinage or currency. This Gift is taught by money spirits. System : The Garou spends one Gnosis point and rolls Charisma + Politics. The difficulty depends on the final desired denomination. It doesn't matter what the money already is, although few Garou will change dollars into pennies at a loss. The amount of money changed depends on the number of successes. (Storytellers of non-U.S. chronicles should adjust the following chart to the closest equivalent foreign currency.) Denomination changed to: ..............Difficulty Succes Amount (in coins or bills) Penny 3 1 5 Nickel 4 2 10 Dime 5 3 20 Quarter 6 4 50 Dollar bill 7 5 100 Five dollar bill 8 Twenty dollar bill 9 Any other currency 10 Glass Walker financial managers frown on the blatant use of this Gift, since it tends to attract the attention of other supernaturals who are concerned with money (such as the mage Syndicate). If too much of this mutant money hits the market too quickly, there will surely be supernatural retribution from other parties. Steel Fur (Glass Walkers Tribe Book) -- Garou with this Gift can temporarily convert their fur into steel. This Gift is taught by metal or earth elementals. System : The Garou must spend one Willpower point and roll Stamina + Science (difficulty 7). Each success adds one to the Garou's soak dice pool. The effect lasts for one scene or until the Garou decides to convert the metal back into fur. While this Gift is active, the Garou suffers a +1 difficulty to all Social rolls (except among Glass Walkers) and Dexterity rolls. Heat Metal (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This gift allows a Garou to heat metal objects. System : Roll Intelligence + Repair, and spend one Gnosis point. The difficulty depends on the metal's melting point: lead is less difficult than steel. If cast on a sword, it will do heat damage to the victim but also to the wielder, unless he has protection; the hot metal will do one level of aggravated damage to anyone failing their soak roll. This can be used to forge metals. Heat Metal (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- Glass Walkers -- who understand the workings of science and spirits alike -- can mystically excite the molecules within metal. Metal heated in such a way can be forged, molded or used to sear flesh. A red-hot crowbar can be a very effective weapon, and heating the exterior of a gasoline tanker can have explosive results. Glass Walkers learn this Gift through fire, earth , or metal elementals. System : The Glass walker must spend one Gnosis point and successfully roll Intelligence + Repair. The difficulty varies from base metals (such as copper or lead) at difficulty 6 to complex alloys (such as steel or titanium alloy) at difficulty 8. The number of successes equals the number of rounds the metal stays heated. Touching heated metal causes one aggravated, unsoakable Health Level of damage per round. =Niveau Trois= Contrôle des machines complexes Similaire au Contrôle des machines simples, si ce n’est que le garou peut à présent commander et parler aux esprits des appareils électroniques comme les ordinateurs, les jeux vidéos et les voitures. On peut apprendre ou voler ce don à une Araignée du Réseau. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Volonté et fait un jet de Manipulation + Science (ou Informatique). Le conteur établit la difficulté en fonction de la complexité de la machine (en général, 8). Le contrôle du garou dure jusqu'à la fin de la scène. Faveur élémentaire Par les suppliques, les menaces ou la flatterie, le garou peut convaincre un esprit urbain de lui rendre service en manipulant ou en détruisant sa carapace terrestre. Ainsi, une vitre pourrait exploser à côté des ennemis du garou ; une porte pourrait refuser de s’ouvrir, même si elle est déverrouillée, ou les freins d’une voiture pourrait lâcher. Un élémentaire urbain enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur fait un jet de Charisme + Subterfuge (difficulté égale à la Gnose de l’esprit). Le conteur détermine les effets précis. Electroshock (*TB) Les glasswalker sont une tribu d'acier, de verre et d'électricité.Ce dernier peut atteindre un adversaire du GW lorsqu'il le touche ou touche un matériaux conductible comme le métal ou l'eau. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit d'electricité. Système : Le GW dépense un nombre de point de rage, chaque point inflige trois (dés) niveaux de dommage aggravé, ces dommages peuvent être répartis parmis plusieurs opposants. Notez qu'ici la dépense de rage est limité à 1/2 du niveau actuel (permanent ?). Intrusion (*TB) C'est impossible d'empêcher un glasswalker d'entrer quelque part, s'il a ce don. Une fois activer, il peut facilement briser toute barrière qui se présente, les portes et cadenas s'ouvrent à son approche sans explication. Mais cela ne marche qu'un temps très bref. Ce don peut être enseigné par un esprit cafard. Système : Dépense un point de gnose et lance sa gnose 7 Chaque succès donne une minute (ou 1 tour) d'activation. Beaucoup de Glasswalker se chronomètre pour savoir exactement quand le don s'achève. Un porte particulièrement sécurisée peut nécéssiter un jet Dex ou Ast + conn rue mais chaque succès au jet de gnose donne un succès automatique à ce jet. Mur d'acier (*TB - Die Ultimae) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : Dépense un point de volonté et lance Vig + science 7 Chaque succès donneun dé d'absorption en plus. Finalement, le nombre total de dés d'absorption est doublé. Néanmoins une fois activé, le garou (sous forme Hispo, lupus ou crinos) fait trois fois sa taille dans toutes les directions et trois fois son poids normal, trop pour pouvoir bouger. Le Die ultimae se roule souvent en boule avant pour éviter d'exploser le plafond. Interface Universel (*TB - Random interrupts) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par... Système : Jet, gnose, détails. Rumeurs de la rue (*TB - Wise Guys) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Data Flow (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows a Glass Walker to manipulate a computer without touching it. By closing her eyes and concentrating, she can make out visual data from the computer with her inner eye, and "hear" noises the computer makes. This Gift requires a Wits + Computer roll, difficulty seven, and the Garou must spend a Gnosis point to make the connection. The connection lasts up to an hour, or until the Garou is taken from the line of sight of the computer. Any Garou using this Gift must concentrate, and thus receives a plus three to all Perception difficulties. Data Flow (Werewolf Player's Guide, HC) -- The Glass Walkers originally developed this Gift as a "remote control" for new electronic devices. As the computer gained importance, this Gift gained a whole new utility. Glass Walkers now use this ability to take control of the data resources that are so important to the world's economy and to society in general. By focusing her attention on a single computer, a Glass Walker can take control of that machine from across the room. She can order it to erase its memory, alter security clearances, transmit false data or simply print a document. An electrical spirit or the even more complex computer spirits can teach this Gift. System: A successful Wits + Computer roll (Difficulty 7) plus the expenditure of one Gnosis point establishes contact with the computer. As long as the Garou keeps her target in her line of sight, she can maintain contact with the machine. While this Gift allows remote access, the Garou must still make all appropriate rolls to manipulate the computer. Invent (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) --This allows a Garou to use pseudoscience to create minor gadgets and devices to get him out of a fix. Roll Intelligence + Repair, generally difficulty eight, but this can be easier or harder depending on how crazy the idea is. A Gnosis point must be spent to bend the laws of physics. Example: Larry has been locked in a janitor's closet by a fomor who has gone to get his boss. Larry finds some bleach and other cleaning agents, mixes them together, spends his Gnosis point and makes his roll, and -- voila! a quick acid to bum away the door lock. Larry is gone before the Pentex exec can arrive. Web Walker (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- This Gift allows a Glass Walker to move along the Pattern Web through the Umbra. Weaver spirits will ignore the Glass Walker on a roll of Charisma + Science against a difficulty of 7. This Gift requires the expenditure of two Gnosis points. =Niveau Quatre= Diapason : Le garou peut communiquer avec les esprits d’une ville ou d’une cité et glaner quelques renseignements sur la région, comme la population approximative, les enclaves de garous et autres créatures et les tunnels secrets. Ce don ne fonctionne pas dans la nature, puisque les Marcheurs sur Verre ont perdu l’habitude de converser avec ces esprits. Un esprit cafard enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Perception + Connaissance de la rue. La quantité et la qualité des renseignements dépendent du nombre de succès obtenus. Pour un échec critique, les esprits décident de s’amuser et mentent au Marcheur sur Verre (ce qui peut être fatal, selon des renseignements concernés). Doppleganger Le garou peut prendre l’apparence exacte d’autres individus, que ce soient des humains, des loups ou des garous. Un esprit caméléon enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Représentation (difficulté 8). Les Caractéristiques ne sont pas dupliqués, mais tout le reste, y compris l’odeur, la voix et l’attitude, est identique. Les effets durent une journée par succès. Techno-babble (*TB) Language technique Ce don permet au GW de contacter les autres au moyen de n'importe quel appareil technologique. Le Garou parle à une araignée du motif dans ou proche de l'apparail et l'informe du destinataire et du message à délivrer. L'araignée trouve le destinataire et lui transmet le message au moyen de l'apparail le plus proche (affichage à l'écran, telephone, imprimante) Si aucun apparail de communication n'est présent, un autre type de machine va s'enclancher mais le message ne sera pas ou très mal transmis (morse) S'il n'y a aucun apparail, le don ne fonctionne pas. Ce don peut être enseigné par une araignée du motif. Système : Dépense un point de gnose et lance Charimse+ science. La difficulté dépend de la distance de transmission. 4 pour la pièce d'à coté, 5 dans le batiement, 6 dans le quartier, 7 la ville d'à coté, 8 un fuseau horaire, au dela 9. Plus on fait de succès, plus le message peut être long. 1 succès, un mot, 5, message illimité. Cooling System (*TB - Random interrupts) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Cortège Umbral (*TB - Wise Guys) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Tech Speak (Glass Walkers Tribe Book) -- By mentally interfacing with the Machine, the Garou can send communications through any technological device. By concentrating her will upon the individual(s) whom she wishes to communicate with, communication devices will project the information at the intended individuals: telephones shout, stereos blare and printers print out the message. If no communication device is present, other devices can be activated: alarms will go off, lights flash or plumbing turns on. This Gift is taught by Pattern Spiders. System: The Garou spends a Gnosis point and rolls Manipulation + Science. The difficulty depends on the distance to the target: the next room is 4, the same building is ,one block away is 6, one mile away is 7, one time-zone away (from Eastern to Central Standard Time ) is 8, anywhere in the world (as long as there is a technological device present at the location) is 9. The clarity of the message depends on the number of successes. One success may only communicate one word, such as "run," while five successes may allow a reading of the Gettysburg Address. Tractor Beam (Glass Walkers Tribe Book) -- The Garou can transport non-dedicated objects with her to the Umbra when she steps sideways. She may not take living creatures, only objects. This Gift is taught by Weaver spirits. System: The Garou spends one Willpower point for each object brought over to the Umbra. It must be something she can carry and it must weigh no more than her own weight. However, two or more Garou with this Gift can team up and carry larger items into the Spirit World. Despite it's name, the user of this Gift does not emit a beam. Camera Eye (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can "film" events simply by looking at them. They will be recorded on the retina and can later be transferred to videotape or still film. Any sight that the Garou witnesses can be captured with the expenditure of a Gnosis point and a roll of Perception + Alertness (difficulty 5). To transfer the images to a viewable medium (video, photos, etc.), the Garou must stare at the object (tape, film roll, etc.) and spend a Willpower point. If the Garou wishes to take pictures or shots that can pass as art, Performance is a complementary skill. Phone Travel (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- The Garou can step sideways into the phone net and instantly step out again on the other end, one simple phone call away. He must first dial the number to which he wishes to go and someone must answer. The phone receiver must be physically picked up -- the Garou cannot travel if he gets an answering machine. Long Running (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- By rolling a Dexterity + Drive (or Athletics for a bicycle) versus the local Gauntlet and spending a Gnosis point, the Garou may decrease actual travel time between two points while driving in a vehicle. The number of successes on this roll dictates the amount of time saved. The Garou effectively travels for brief moments into a timeless zone of the Umbra, thus decreasing the amount of time needed to travel from place to place. Successes % Time Required Botch 25% more 1 5% less 2 10% less 3 25% less 4 50% less 5 75% less 6+ 80% less Wise Guys Special Gift Corner Shot (Werewolf Player's Guide, SC) -- This Gift allows gunfire to wrap around comers and hit targets out of sight. Roll Perception + Firearms, difficulty nine, and spend a Gnosis point. The range is the range of the weapon. Only single shots can be fired with this Gift -- autofire will not work. Glass Walker goodfellas are feared because of this gift. Virtual Umbra (Umbra: The Velvet Shadow) -- This Gift allows a Glass Walker to be instantly transported into the Computer Web from any section of the Pattern Web. It requires the expenditure of a Gnosis point and a roil of Intelligence + Computers at a difficulty of 8. The Glass Walker may transport willing companions with him at a difficulty of 10. =Niveau Cinq= Invocation d’Araignée du Réseau Le garou peut appeler une Araignée du Réseau, un esprit de la Tisseuse qui donne à son invocateur un contrôle presque total sur n’importe quel système informatique. L’Araignée peut dérégler, effacer ou détruire n’importe quel système dans lequel elle est invoquée (les effets exacts sont laissés à l’imagination du conteur, mais sont généralement destructeurs). Un avatar de cafard enseigne ce don. Système : Le joueur dépense un point de Gnose et fait un jet de Charisme + Informatique (difficulté 8). S’il réussit, l’Araignée du Réseau apparaît et obéit au garou. Ce don permet au garou de diviser par deux toutes les difficultés liées aux ordinateurs, en plus des capacités destructrices de l’esprit déjà mentionnées. Mécanique du chaos Les loups garous vibrent de l’énergie du Kaos, mais toutes les créatures matérielles ont une part de la Tisseuse en elles. Du moins, c’est ce que prétendent les Marcheurs sur Verre. En apprenant ce don, le Marcheur sur Verre réconcilie ces deux aspects de son être et peut appeler l’énergie primale et mystique en même temps. Système : Un garou qui possède ce don peut utiliser sa Rage et sa Gnose dans le même tour sans pénalité. Cela permettra au garou d’utiliser sa Rage pour gagner des actions au cours desquelles il pourra activer ces fétiches et utiliser des dons qui consomment de la Gnose (si ce don ne prend pas un tour entier pour le préparer). Le plus important est que le loup garou pourra effectuer des actions supplémentaires tout en se décalant, pourvu que le joueur obtienne suffisamment de succès pour passer immédiatement dans l’Umbra. Les effets de ce don sont permanents. Fabrication maison (*TB) Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Takeover (*TB - Corporate Wolves) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Phone travel (*TB - Random interrupts) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Tir de coin (*TB - Wise Guys) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Dette familliale (*TB - Wise Guys) Text explicatif. Ce don peut être enseigné par ... Système : jet, gnose, détails. Calm the Flock (Second Edition Main Book) -- With this power, the Garou may walk among humans without accidentally evoking the Curse or the Delirium. This allows her to live among humans and maintain a family. The effects, however, do not last for long. This Gift is taught by a homid Ancestor· spirit. System: The Garou rolls Manipulation + Subterfuge (difficulty 7). The number of successes indicates the number of hours that the effect lasts. Central House Gift Family Debt (Glass Walkers Tribe Book) -The Garou can call upon the past lives of other Garou to return a favor owed to the Glass Walker tribe, even if the debt was made centuries ago. Using this Gift will cause another Garou with the Past Life Background to become possessed by the ancestor whom the Glass Walker summons. The living Garou must be of the same tribe as the ancestor who is called (a Glass Walker cannot make a Bone Gnawer summon a Silver Fang ancestor). This Gift is taught by any long-lived spirit, such as a turtle or an elephant, and the Glass Walkers often have such spirits witness any business transactions they make with other Garou. System : The Garou spends one Willpower pint and rolls Gnosis against a difficulty of 10 minus the target's Past Life Background rating. If there is no Garou with Past Life present, this Gift will not work; it requires a Garou with deep connections to her ancestors to act as a conduit. If successful, the desired ancestor is summoned and possesses the target. This ancestor will then perform a duty to make up for a favor the Glass Walkers did for him in his lifetime. The Central House keeps vast records of every debt owed the tribe. It usually requires a committee vote to summon one of their debtors and thus use up the favor owed. However, Dons who learn this Gift are considered to have the power to use it whenever desired, although Dons who abuse it may wind up being voted off the board, so to speak. The player should be allowed to create the original debt condition and the debtor. "Grom Wyrmfoe of the Silver Fangs owes the Glass Walkers big, because they helped him root out vampires in Moscow in the late 1600s. Well, my character feels it's about time he repaid the favor by helping me kill that damn Gangrel." The Storyteller, however, is the ultimate arbiter of this Gift. It should be used to enhance a story, never to simply power game. If the Storyteller feels the player is asking a greater favor than what was originally given to the ancestor, he is free to have the ancestor deny the call. Glass Walker characters should also realize that most Garou do not like being puppets for their Past Lives simply at the whim of some damn city Urrah. They will usually try to get revenge at some later date -- to do so immediately is to insult the ancestor. Catégorie:Dons